Dragon Ball AF : The Nightmare Risen
by Saiyans
Summary: Please take notice this is different from the Dragon Ball GT ending. A decade after Omega Shenron was destroyed, a new evil which is stronger than anything the GT - fighters have fought before comes to destroy the planet.CHAPTER 5 IN PROGRESS!
1. Imposter

A decade after Goku destroyed Omega Shenron and retrieved all seven Dragon Ball's. Everything was peaceful.

Goku was resting in a comfortable chair at Master Roshi's house and was thinking peacefully about how Trunks and Gotenks could still practice after a whole decade of peace. Vegeta walked proudly past Goku and his rage grew enormously at Kakarott. "All you do everyday is sit still in that stupid chair, why can't you actually fight or practice?" He demanded.

"Come on, I'm taking the advantage of the useful time I have." Goku replied.

"A whole decade, and what do you do in that time, Kakarott?" snapped Vegeta.

"Doing the things I like; eating food, sleeping and sitting in the sun, and who can I fight? " Vegeta felt like attacking the lazy person, but instead he miraculously calmed himself down. He grinned like a child looking at candy, with that he turned Super Saiyan and said, "The Prince Of all Saiyan's."

Vegeta surprisingly found himself face to face against Goku in a rocky island, both Super Saiyans. For he had not battled anyone for a long period of time, especially Kakarott. ChiChi and Bulma would go hysterical, because they did not want any violence, but this was a battle for the benefit for both of them but mostly Goku. Vegeta just wanted to get this stared, not to waste time.

Instantly Vegeta did a quick transmission behind him while Goku was looking the other way but Goku was ready for it. He ducked at a quick pace as Vegeta did a lightning quick snap kick, then Goku did a powerful punch directly at his guts, as Vegeta yelled he did a strong kick to his chin, instantly snapping Vegeta's chin shut and sending him soaring through the air. Vegeta stopped in mid air and did a back flip, his eyes locked on Kakarott, for he could taste blood in his mouth. It was going to be a lot harder than he thought, but Vegeta was troubled by how quick Goku reacted, maybe he trained while he didnt know.

Goku seemed to be reading Vegeta's mind. "You thought I just sat there in the sun, well you're wrong, for I was meditating all that time, all those days, all those years!" Goku chuckled. "Come on Vegeta! I didnt think you were that much of a fool!"

"I don't believe you!" Vegeta screamed as he soared through the air like a rocket to punch Goku but he quickly did transmission above him. Then Vegeta got everything, Goku only said that to get his guard down, but before he could think of anything else he was sent crashing down by Goku's powerful elbow dash to Vegeta's spine, dead in the center. Quickly Goku did transmission in front of Vegeta and did a vicious back flip; his legs digging into Vegeta's stomach. As soon as Vegeta was a couple meters above him, he unleashed a devastating Fire Combo. A group of destructive fire balls crashed and exploded into Vegeta's damaged body. Suddenly Goku stopped when Vegeta's body appered floating down from the thick, black smoke.

Vegeta was lying on the sharp rough rocks with Goku beside him. He open his eyes very faintly and saw Goku smile at him as if apologizing.

Of course he had a cunning plan in his head; he wasn't damaged greatly or very weak. He was just faking it. When Goku looked the other way he grabbed at Goku's hand and held it tightly, Goku seemed suddenly alert and then he calmed himself down because it was only Vegeta. He seemed to be blushing greatly and then the Prince Of All Saiyans made his crafty move. Still holding his hand Vegeta jumped up into the air and gave him a vicious side kick into the side of his head; just missing his temple by inches. Goku's whole body was lifted of the ground, and was sent tumbling into the rigid rocks giving out dust and debris.

Vegeta raised his power level up by 10,000 and screamed at Goku, "How dare you do that to the Prince Of All Saiyans!" But before he could form a Ki Blast, a bright flashing light suddenly appeared behind him. The last thing in the universe he would have imagined, but it appeared before his very eyes; Shenron."I'll deal with you later Kakarott." he spat out.

With that, he flew into the air in the direction of the dragon, disappering in moments."Hey Vegeta where are you going?" Goku said as he popped his head out of the crumbled rocks. He looked around and saw that Vegeta was long gone, but something quickly caught his attention; it was Shenron. Still Super Saiyan, he powered up rapidly, incinerating the rocks all around him. Then he soared into the air in the same direction as Vegeta.

Vegeta sensed Goku's energy clearly behind him, but he intended to reach the Dragon before him. Goku always kept the Dragon Ball's away from him, but now it was his chance. All he had to do was take on the intruder or whoever it was and beat him, and wish to be the most powerful warrior. He landed and saw Bulma and ChiChi perfectly alright, he cursed under his own breath seeing them just staring at the Time Machine. Bulma saw him and said,"Future Trunks got the Dragon out somehow and wished for Broli to come back to life, and... he wished for... Broli to be... the most powerful saiy...a...n." She couldn't say the last three words because she was drowned in tears. Vegeta folded his arms and finished the sentence."In the universe." Bulma nodded her head in dissmay and stared at the time machine floating in the air with a energy-shield around it, the next fraction of a second it disappeared. She looked at her shoes and suddenly fainted. Vegeta just managed to catched before she fell to the ground helplessly. He stared into the sky and felt anger progress in him. He was going to destroy Broli and do something about Trunks...

Goku finally landed and said."What did I miss?" Which got on everybody's nerves. ChiChi was sprinting at him quickly, Goku smiled and thought I never knew that ChiChi missed me so much... But he was very much wrong and in for a big suprise. ChiChi jumped wildly on Goku, it was like she was hunting down her prey."HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITH OUT MY PERMISSION!" She screamed at Goku, everyone in the planet could probably hear her.

"ChiChi...um...calm down, tell me whats wrong." Goku said shyly.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG GOKU!" She screamed once again. Everyone put there fingers in there ears except ChiChi Even Bulma managed to do it. The whole world shook violently like a bouncing tennis ball. In the middle of the mayhem Vegeta mutted one word."Great."


	2. Visitor

Goku was in his house sitting on the mat cross-legged just after hearing that Broli was coming, but more powerful this time. His ears still aching after ChiChi's lecture. Vegeta was studying Goku; trying to see what he was thinking of, but Goku had no thoughts what to do."Only thing which is a option is to fight back." Vegeta said. Goku nodded and added, "Let's practise now."

Vegeta turned into super sayian, his power level 80,000,000. Goku also turned super saiyan, his power level the same."Right I've made copies of yourself in a machine. They are holograms-"

"Goku, Vegeta I feel a great power far off, so I think it mabye Broli." Piccolo warned. "Sorry Bulma but they've got to find out, is it OK?"

"No problem." She replied with a sigh.

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku all held hands as Goku did Instant Transmission. They were gone in a matter of seconds.

When they arrived the place looked liked a tornado had hit it. The place was a city, piled bodies of green people were dispersed everywhere. Buildings were torn apart, fire everywhere and craters were randomly placed. In the middle of the chaos was a glowing green object. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and said one word."Broli." Piccolo closed his eyes and concentrated on the glowing object. He calmly warned the others, "His power level is more than 90,000,000 and its increasing by the minute, he's not even super saiyan yet. That phrase got everyone to turn Super Saiyan, except Goku and Vegeta; they already were. Even Piccolo threw down his cape and clothing. Goku could feel the Broli's power increasing to 100,000,000 a bead of sweat ran down his face. He couldn't do anything for there was a energy shield around Broli."Trunks and Goten fusion, everyone else turn Super Saiyan 2." Goku advised. He nodded at Piccolo and he nodded wearily back. Instantly Piccolo screamed as he was powering up, then he had a faint, green glow around him. He smiled.

Suddenly a green torpedo like object flew at Goku,"Move!" he said and just managed to move Vegeta out of the way too. Miles way a creater formed from the hit.

From the middle a flash of green coloured the whole area, Goku let out a yell."135,000,000!" Vegeta screamed as he turned as he turned Super Saiyan 2 his power level 100,000,000. He headed for Broli with anger. Goku shuffled his feet and with that he turned Super Saiyan 2, his power also the same.

Unsurprisingly Broli came crashing down, both massive arms spreaded out and Vegeta behind one. Broli smashed him right into the hard rock and soil which gave a masssive amount of dust and deris, then he jumped out of the crater and looked at Goku, his eyes began to glow red and yelled the word."Kakarott!" A red glow grew around him faintly and he sped at Goku like a firece bullet. Goku just managed to jump over him and a voice behind him said."If Super Saiyan 2 is less power than him, why not turn Super Saiyan 3?" He turned around and saw it was Vegeta standing one hand clenching is bloody arm."I'll cover for you." Goku nodded and began to power up, he clenched his fists and yelled. In a matter of precious seconds he turned Super Saiyan 3. He looked around for anyone else to help him, but no one was there. He saw Vegeta normal now, lying on the rock helplessly. He also saw Gohan, and Gotenks dispersed on the rocks but where was Piccolo? He went to help them but a vicious Blaster shell from Broli stopped him dead in his tracks. Broli wanted a challenge so he flew level to level to him. Goku formed a Ki Blast and fired it, in answer to his move Broli did transmission and gave Goku a deadly kick to his head but he blocked it, then he gave Broli a direct punch to the temples which made him crash down into the ground, making a crater of his body. Goku got in a stance and powered up."KA MA HA MA" Broli flew ito the air to attack Goku. That when the thought struck him, he held his attack and clenched the ball in his hand and raised it above his head. Suddenly he did transmission couple of meters above Broli, when Goku's hand contacted with his head, he screamed "HAAAAA!" Broli was sent to the ground like a rocket. Tons of debris and dust went into the air like a savage fire, when the dust cleared there was a deep and long crater; it was so deep that you could see bits of lava approaching beneath, but there was no sight of Broli to be seen.

Piccolo joined Goku"Hey, where you been all that time?"Goku asked with out looking at him.

"Helping the victims with sensu beans." replied Piccolo.

"I think Broli might be destroyed." said Gohan suddenly coming from no where.

"With that, doubt it; it was a weak Ka Ma Ha Ma Ka Ha." Goku replied.

"But you were way stronger than him, your power level is 360,000,000 and his is 135,000,000!" Gohan protested.

Goku threw on a confused face and gave up."I guess your right, lets go, the place is creeping me out.

"Not yet, first we have to help Vegeta and Gotenks and check if Broli is still alive." Demanded Piccolo.

(Some hours later)

"Everyone ready! Take off ready, repeat take-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta hissed.

"Come on! I was just having fun! You need-" Goku chuckled.

Vegeta instantly turn Super Saiyan and formed a Ki Blast and waited there for Goku to be quiet. He put on a sad face."Fine! Have it your way... Bossy!" There was a few moments of silence.

"Thank... you." Vegeta hissed again, his eyebrow twitching with anger. Everyone then held arms.

Goku did instant transmission but some object touched him.

They never knew what hit them...


	3. Suprise

Everyone dispersed with a loud crash onto the hard ground as the powerful object pushed Goku forward. Since he didn't arrive at the exact location, they found themselves overlooking a beautiful scenery with towering mountains and meadows of lovely flowers. All in all the view was breathtaking, light blue sky with beams of sunlight passing through the trees, streams flowing down the eroded rock ending its journey in a translucent lake below.

Goku knew that the object which pushed him was here, its power felt like Broli's, a saiyan born for destruction. He regretted not finishing him when he had the chance, he picked a rock and crushed it in his bare hands, which helped to relieved his bottled anger.

The power they were feeling, was unimaginable, striking fear into the less experienced fighters, and bringing lust for battle to the rest. Goku did a scan of the surrounding area detecting many smaller powers.

"Goten, Trunks" go south west to locate a village and tell them to move." ordered Goku

"Hai" The duo cooperated and headed to their destination without question knowing full well the dangers they and the inhabitants of the land faced.

"The rest come -follow me" Goku added. The group lifted into the fresh air and followed him. The others could feel the incredible power intensifying."Stay sharp, you never know when he can attack." Goku warned. They were looking everywhere, but all they could see was the incredible view.

Goku unexpectedly sensed a power over 600,000,000 above and quickly as possible turned to a powerful Super Saiyan 4. There was a deafening bang and a red flashing light around him as he surpassed his power limits from: 600,000,000 to 615,800,000. Goku whispered to himself,"One more stage until the final form." He created a Ki blast and aimed it at the sky, it was sent to the ground like a bullet, for it could barley be seen, creating a large blue explosion. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2 and joined Goku, nervous and petrified he cursed under his breath for he could feel the power too. Seeing the striking terror on the faces of his opponents, Broli finally showed himself, he looked as if nothing had change on the outside but in the inside he was invincible for he still had one more stage to go, a bright red glow all around his muscular body showed he was changing dramatically. Piccolo and Gohan came to the aid to help, but it was useless he was to powerful for them anyway.

Broli was tauting Vegeta like he was mocking him, and he knew that he never liked that. Vegeta went in front of a couple of meters and powered up to his max. Then he went into a stance and stared coldly at Broli and did a Final Flash."ARGHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and gave it everything he had. The rocks under him was lifted up and thrown everywhere. His muscles got insanely bigger, his hair grew longer to become a ultra Super Saiyan 2. The clouds started to move quicker and amazingly the wind picked up pace. The rivers and lakes all round started to splash about if like a Tsunami had struck. A yellow light was around him was getting bigger and it was blinding to look at, electricity and lighting from around Vegeta struck the rocks and ripped it open and set the trees on blazing fire. Smoke and dust started to pick up as if was like a severe hurricane. The wind took trees down and left streams bear, truck sizes of rock flew around as if was a miniature stones. A a large yellow sphere went on and off in the middle of Vegeta's out-stretched hands, which made a strand of sweat go down Goku's face."YOU WANT SOME! COME AND GET SOME!" Vegeta yelled and turned around at Goku and said,"You owe me when I'm alive again." He turned and faced Broli and yelled, his voice was ear-piercing,"FINAL FLASH!" A dazzling yellow beam came out of Vegeta's had like a rocket and Broli had no time to react.

A massive yellow 3D semi-circle expanded on the ground like blowing a piece of bubble gum. The beam was so strong and fast it went right through the centre of the earth and went right through, far of into space, and made a massive explosion like a supernova and lightened up the darkness like fireworks in a midnight sky.

Vegeta dropped like a dummy unconscious after using all his energy and power."When he wakes up again, give him a Senu Bean OK?" Goku ordered. Piccolo nodded. Goku lifted himself into the air, still Super Saiyan 4 and closed his eyes and felt a hard jolt in the face; a punch. He opened his eyes and saw Broli creating a Ki Blast and launched it at him, he just managed to teleport behind him and do a roundhouse side kick to his waist, which made Broli smash through a mountain into rocks creating a pile of dust. Goku felt butterflies in his stomach and saw his fur was bright red and his hair was a darker black. Broli suddenly appeared in front of him again, he had scratch marks all over him and a large cut on the side of his face, which was still bleeding. Goku smiled, some hit. He looked at Vegeta and saw he was still unconscious, which was a stupid mistake. Broli took the chance he had and smashed Goku through two cliffs and making them fall. Goku just managed to stop himself a few centimeters above the ground. His back was stinging badly but it wouldn't affect his fighting. Broli came soaring towards him firing about 20 Ki blasts but Goku dodged them all and punched Broli in the face hard, seriously hard. It made Broli fly into so many rocks and cliffs Goku couldn't see him any more and made a straight hole right through the cliffs into the ground. Goku powered up to his max and formed a Ka Ma Ka Ma Ha, the blue beam went perfectly straight, right through the holes into the ground making a severe, blinding explosion; destroying everything in its path. But something didn't feel right, Goku felt a powerful energy next to him; it was Broli. Immediately he ducked since Broli fired a Blaster Shell at him, as fast as he could Goku fired a Kiaiho; a invisible force which sent Broli tumbling back and shot a Renzoku Energy Dan, which made thick black smoke dance around Broli. Goku then used the smoke as his cover and did a Zanzoken all around him. It looked like it was a red ball with Broli inside. At the same time Goku powered up to his full again and formed his signature attack."10 times KA MA KA MA HAA!" It only took a few seconds for the red beam to catch Broli and send him to the ground like a doll. A deafening and dazzaling red explosion took place below and Goku smilied, he did it for for 3 seconds when the explosion happened and he could of done it much longer, but that much energry would of finished him... Or would it?


	4. Invincible

Goku tried to push that thought out of his head, but at the back of his mind it was saying that..."Goku! You did it." Gohan screamed in his ear. He smiled because Gohan never seemed so happy before."Well done, Kakarott." Vegeta congratulated. Goku gave him a thumbs up and Piccolo grinned.

"ChiChi how much shopping is there left?" Goku asked.

"We have only been here for 30mins, whats wrong with you!" ChiChi demanded.

"Because my tummy's hungry." Goku repiled with a sheepish face.

"YOU ALWAYS CARE ABOUT YOUR HUNGER!" She yelled.

"Well I actually care about Bulma, Piccolo, Vege..." ChiChi started at him furiously

"Never mind, lets just get going." She said unhappily.

"Help! Some mad person is destroying the city!" screamed a young woman. Goku pulled of his old, tight and uncomfortable suit, then he turned Super Saiyan; destroying the remaining bits."Goku, wait..." ChiChi said but it was to late; he was gone before she even started. They were startled screams as a Skyscraper went tumbling down, and fire spread everywhere like a tidal wave had struck.

ChiChi saw Goku get struck into a building like a doll and being chased by a massive, evil figure. She screamed and fumbled with the phone as she tried to call Gohan."Hello?" ChiChi spoke into the phone nervously.

"Yes, can I help you?" a calm voice asked.

"Gohan is that you?" She whispered.

"Yes, and who am I talking to?" the voice said happily.

"Your mother, and you can help me by getting yourself here and save Goku!"

"Who is he getting attacked by? And where are you?" the voice asked but in a anxious way.

"By some large figure and I'm at the city mall. Come quickly!" She rushed so fast the words tumbled into to each other.

The next fraction of a second she was blasted from a explosion into a wooden desk, four meters behind her and knocked out cold with pieces of splinted glass scatted around.

Gohan finally found himself looking at City Mall; or _remains _of the place. He stared blankly at what could of caused all of this damage. Suddenly a beatean and bloody figure in a Super Saiyan 4 state was shot a him, but he just managed to catch him."Goku!" He gasped.

"Broli's back, you got to help me." Goku hissed painfully. Gohan nodded and scanned the area, but not seeing a single moving object in sight. Goku slowly stood up and Gohan powered up and turned Super Saiyan, out of the no where Vegeta and Piccolo came to help."Don't ask where we came from." Vegeta warned and with that he turned Super Saiyan. For a change Vegeta was wearing different clothes today; a black top with matching trousers, light grey gloves and greyish white shoes with pointed ends.

Vegeta felt Gohan's eyes studing him."City Mall." In answer to his question. Gohan grinned but his face turned deadly serious."We got to help Goku; he's in a very bad condition." With an answer Piccolo threw of his clothes and powered up, meanwhile Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated on Broli's engery; it was over 700,000,000! He nearly toppled over when Vegeta asked,"Whats wrong?" But then Vegeta felt his power too it was incredible, his startled face reminded him the first time he encountered Broli he was to petrified, he got taken down like a toy, and now Broli was stronger than ever! Suddenly he felt he was alone, _again_; Piccolo and Gohan were gone, to fight the madman.

Goku just managed to do transmission behind Broly and blasted him with a Ki Blast, but it didn't affect him. Broly's fist dived into the building like a sword; the whole building went crashing down like a stone falling. Although Goku had past his limits once again, Broli was greatly more powerful, how on earth can he stop him? All the others were once again hurt seriously, including Vegeta who came recently. Goku had no more time to think because Broly recovered quicker than he had expected, he grabbed Goku's face with a powerful grip; easily crushing his batted head and meanwhile forming a fist. Goku wasn't going to let him do this again,"Take this you over-grown cow!" A brillaint yellow beam came out of Goku's hand into Broly's face, making him smile, but the grin was soon wiped of his face. Although being hit by a powerful blast, Broly did transmission behind him. He expected nothing like this which made Broly laugh with mockery, his foot connected with Goku's head making a dull thud. He was sent spinning to the earth like a rocket without control, he smashed right though a skyscraper creating a load of debris; it was like a volcano about to erupt. Broli laughed how weak and fragile Goku was against him, he even wasn't in his final form.

Goku pushed the large rocks of him and observed Broli, no change on the outside. Suddenly Broli hissed,"You scum, I'm going to finish you one in for all!"

Vegeta managed to look up, his energy drained away from him. He saw Goku sprawled out on a tower helplessly, around him a there was a crater. He wasn't Super Saiyan 4 as Vegeta expected but only could manage Super Saiyan 1 at the time. If Goku couldn't do it, then who could? The answer popped right into Vegeta's mind; Fusion. It will help Goku from getting beaten more, mabye they could go Super Saiyan 2?

Broli was no were in sight so Vegeta demanded,"Kakarott! Fusion, it will probably save everyone! Can we can go Super Saiyan 2? Goku wearily cocked his head over to Vegeta's side and nodded."I'll try." he said smiling, displaying several gaps in his teeth.

Bulma was day dreaming meanwhile in her mind she was worrying about Vegeta and everyone else. Suddenly a time machine suddenly appeared and landed silently. Trunks jumped out carefully and scanned the area. Where was everyone? he thought.

As fast as a cheetah, Bulma sprinted from a bush, and clawed at Trunks, but just managed to get out of her path."Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"It wasn't me!" Trunks protested.

"Don't give me that, I want a proper answer!" She outraged. First the boy wishes that monster to be alive again, and now hes telling her that he didn't do it! She was going to teach that boy a lesson.

"Your not Trunks!" She shrieked.

"Your right, at that time I wasn't Trunks!" He murmured.

"That means someone made a clone of you or something?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, some Namekians captured me and I think... I was unconscious after that."

"That explains how he could get the Dragon out. He wished for Broly to be alive again."

Goku and Vegeta somehow managed to fuse, but hadn't reached the level they were hoping for; Super Saiyan 2.

Gogeta spotted a dirty leather bag lying by itself. He zoomed at it and cautiously picked a Senu Bean and ate it happily. Suddenly his power whooshed in and it felt good, but he thought were Broli went. He forgot his darn Task! He strained in the distance to see if any of his friends were anywhere but no such luck.

"Looking for me Kakarott?" boomed a nasty voice behind him. Goku merely turned around to find out Broli was holding Gohan and punching him in the stomach, then he held by his firm grip."Your stupid to forget your own son and friends so I'll take care of them. Then I'll get rid of you and destroy this worthless planet. Enjoy while I BEAT THE HECK OUT OF YOU!" He charged at Gogeta like an angry rhinoceros, but he skillfully did a perfect front flip overhim. Things were going to get a bit dangerous...

Broli was clutching his useless arm and stared furiously at Gogeta. He was to powerful for him _now_; he had gone Super Sayain 2. As both of them knew it, Gogeta was going to separate in a few anxious minutes.  
It was time to do a favourite and Gogeta's signature move; Big-Bang Kamehameha. A bright blue ball gathered energy as it did a spectaular light show for Gogeta. Rings started to appear around and a light blue glow raced towards Broli as if it was trying desperatly to grab him. A few moments later Broli was engulfed by the glow and crying in agony as the pain filled his entire body. Suddenly Gogeta felt a surge as the blast came rushing outwards, "What the-" Gogeta had separated before he could complete the sentence.

Broli came slowly down and clenched his fists, the surprising thing was that he was in his normal form; not was not a Super Saiyan. Suddenly Broli concentrated, he made a ear-piercing scream. It was like if he had gone mental. His veins were clearly shone and his muscles pumped up with Adeline. His necklace started flashing red, a few seconds later a white dazzling light exploded around him making everyone look away.

After what shone was unbelievable; he turned Super Saiyan 4! His muscles were the size of Pan, his fury red hair covered his skin except his pumping chest and eight pack. His dark spiky black hair was just stopped before his shoulders size of bulldozers. He was pure evil.

He laughed coldly,"Who's next?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait of this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! The next Chapter might take some time! :(**


End file.
